


A Face Behind the Camera

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is a reluctant super popular new musician. He’s followed by a mysterious paparazzi. That paparazzi turned out to be ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face Behind the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murrponchan (kuripaaan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/gifts).



> Originally written for ninoexchange 2015 on [here](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/48149.html).

It was a cold and raining Saturday night. Nino was walking alone on the street. He had just finished a Saturday night live show thirty minutes before. He cursed himself for choosing the train over his manager’s car earlier. He did it because his manager had this tendency to talk endlessly during a trip and his apartment was far from the studio. He was nowhere near the mood to have any talks with anyone after that exhausting live show.

“Look where your bad decisions are taking you to, Kazunari,” Nino murmured to himself as he walked faster under the increasingly heavy rain.

There was a flashing light from behind him, making him jump on his feet.

“Great, now there’s lightning too,” he kept walking forward without even looking to behind him.

\---

“I mean, do we really need to make my schedule that tight, Sho kun?” Nino threw a complaint to his manager while chewing his hamburger.

“It will be harder from now on if I don’t start making it that way. I mean, with your growing popularity and more job offers and everything,” Sho tried to explain.

“I don’t have to take up on all those offers, do I?” Nino cut him.

“Well... you don’t... and I can easily turn them down, those offers... but more offers means more money... you know that, right?” Sho shrugged.

Nino sighed in defeat. His manager always knew better.

“Okay, how many shows did you say I have to do next week?” Nino asked.

“Three...” Sho’s answer was cut by a flashing light from outside the restaurant window.

“The weather is not very good recently,” Nino commented.

Sho furrowed his brows. He was sure it wasn’t lightning, but it was even too bright for any kind of camera flashlight. Whatever that was, that made him feel highly alarmed.

“I don’t.. think that’s the weather,” he told Nino.

Nino just shrugged on that.

“I have been seeing lightning everywhere now. Like the other day when I was walking home alone and it was raining heavily,” Nino explained but was cut halfway.

“Wait. What? You were walking home alone when it was raining heavily? Why didn’t you give me a call?” Sho protested.

Nino just shrugged to that.

“No. Nino. I mean it. This is serious. It might harm you in one or other ways,” Sho sighed exasperatedly, “okay, what if we put it this way. I’ll ask the agency to provide you with a car and a driver from now on so you can still go home alone as you please but at least you’ll be safe.”

“It was just rain, Sho. You’re making a fuss out of nothing,” Nino answered lightly between his munching.

“I wasn’t only talking about the rain, Nino. That flashing light we just saw and the one you saw on your way back home could mean something more than just bad weather,” Sho explained.

“And it could mean something like...” Nino hang his sentence.

“Paparazzi!” Sho answered like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Nino scoffed, “so what if it was?”

“Well paparazzi is a good thing, actually. It means you’re really a famous person now that someone would go through that length to be able to get photographs of yours,” Sho started.

“My point exactly!” Nino exclaimed.

“I’m not finished yet!” Sho argued, “but paparazzi would go through that length because they’re hoping to find a big scoop, a nasty scandal, a gossip-worthy picture. And they really would do anything. They could even trap you into an ugly situation if it’s necessary!”

“Sho, you watched too many dramas,” Nino sipped his cola, “one, I can get more famous this way. Two, it’s not like I am the type of guy who would go around doing anything nasty. The nastiest thing I’ve done so far is not cleaning my apartment for three months because of this being-a-celebrity thing.”

Sho cringed at that explanation.

“And we’re not sure yet that it was even a paparazzi. I know how a camera flashlight looks like, Sho, and I’m sure it wasn’t one. It was too bright,” Nino said firmly, trying to end the discussion.

“But it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Sho still tried to insist.

“Okay. Let’s say I’ll take this car and driver from the agency, will they give those facilities for free?” Nino reasoned.

“I.. I don’t think so. But I could try,” Sho replied.

Nino stood up from his seat and walked to Sho’s side. He patted Sho’s back, “don’t push it, Sho. I don’t need it. Really. I need the money more. I can take care of my own safety, okay? I may not seem like it, but trust me, I have a pretty good sense of danger. And so far, I haven’t sensed anything.”

“You really sure?” Sho asked, looking up to Nino’s face.

“I am,” Nino said, really ending the discussion then, “I have to go home now. It’s getting late. Tomorrow is a busy day, right? You just handed me the schedule earlier,” Nino patted Sho’s shoulder again, “so, see you tomorrow, Manager san?”

Sho exhaled a long breath, “see you tomorrow then, Ninomiya san. Please be careful on your way home.”

“I will,” Nino said before walking to the restaurant’s exit.

\---

Nino woke up a little bit more alarmed than usual that day. It was weird because it was his day off. Nino didn’t usually feel that alarmed on his day off.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to steady his breathings. Maybe it was the weird dream, he thought. He just had a dream of some people dressed in furry cat costumes and did some kitten-like dance moves. It was really weird since he never had that kind of dream before.

When he had finally regained his consciousness completely, he decided to clean up his apartment. It’s been a while after all, he thought, besides, with busier schedule ahead, he had almost no choice but to clean up that time.

He got up, strolled to the fridge to drink water, and decided to put his futon out to dry first since it was a sunny day. So he got back to his bedroom and dragged the futon out to the terrace.

When he had done hanging his futon out, he took a step back and looked around. Not many people were seen outside, since it was, apparently, not only sunny but also a very hot day. Somehow, something on the corner of the street attracted his attention. He squinted his eyes to try to get better sight of the thing.

It was someone holding a camera. The camera was directed to him, or at least that’s what Nino thought so. The person holding the camera jolted a bit after a while of Nino trying to get better sight of him. Not a minute later, that person bolted away from his spot.

“Just what the hell was that?” Nino mumbled to himself.

\---

The studio was vacant and quiet that day, just the way Nino liked it. His growing popularity had made his agency requested for more recordings. We need to sell while they would buy it, they said, and Nino, albeit reluctant, had to agree with it. His agency was the one who paid his bills anyway, so.

Recording for new songs had always been Nino’s favorite, anyway. He loved producing music, and despite the fact that he didn’t really like going out of the house, going out of the house to produce music made it feel convenient for him.

Nothing went wrong with the recording, the music came out as how he projected in his head, his lyrics fit perfectly for them, and his singing had been better now. He sighed contently as the last song on the schedule was finished being recorded.

After a bunch of “thank you very much for your hard work”, he walked lightly to take his belongings and get ready to go home. When he arrived at the lobby of the building, he saw his manager. He thought Sho was just going to take him to the next appointment, which was a news coverage for his last album that had topped the music chart, but he wasn’t one hundred percent correct.

“Nino!” Sho waved at him as soon as he saw Nino and walked fast to Nino’s direction.

Nino raised one of his eyebrows to him as if to ask on what was wrong.

“Did you make an appointment with anyone today?” Sho asked.

“What kind of appointment with what kind of person? I did make one with you. And the recording staffs. And the TV staffs,” Nino answered, his face seemed annoyed.

“Ah. Sorry,” Sho laughed a bit, realizing his mistake, “I mean other than those appointments I know you’ve made, around ten this morning?”

“I was still recording by ten this morning,” Nino answered, “where are we going with this?”

“Well then exactly as I thought,” Sho pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked something, “I got a phone call from the receptionist of this building at ten this morning, saying there’s this person who wanted to see you. She tried to call you but you didn’t pick up so she called me instead.”

“What kind of person?” Nino asked.

“Well, she said that he looked a bit clumsy but pushy, insisting that he had an appointment with you and that you were actually waiting for him,” Sho answered, “but he refused to say his name, so I figured there must be something off and told the receptionist to make him wait in the lobby and that I’ll come around soon.”

“Then where is he now?” Nino asked again.

“He bolted out fast when she told him that I’m coming,” Sho shrugged, “you sure you don’t want to get any protection of some sorts?”

Nino snorted a laugh, “the only protection I need, Sho, is for when I finally manage to score that receptionist right there,” he pointed with his head, “now let’s go! You were picking me up to drive me to my next appointment, weren’t you?”

Sho shook his head in disbelief and he followed as Nino led the way to the parking lot.

\---

“Nino, I found something,” Sho barged in to the changing room one lazy afternoon.

Nino had just finished the recording for other songs for the next album and was just playing his DS lazily. He hummed indifferently, a little bit annoyed too, because Sho disturbed him when he finally had time to rest and play games for a bit.

“I found this shop at Shibuya that sells photographs of you. I saw that a lot of them were not even from the time you’re on a show or something. There were even photos of you at your apartment,” Sho said a bit too calmly.

“What?!” Nino pushed the buttons on his DS, “can’t the agency handle this kind of things? Do we have to actually fuss over it?”

“Well I have informed people I know from the higher ups, but they say it’s actually good for selling,” Sho shrugged, “but are you really okay with this, Nino? I’m seriously worried about your safety.”

“If the agency doesn’t mind about it then why should we, Sho?” Nino grunted as his DS’ screen flashed. Game Over.

“The agency has better artists than you, maybe they think it’s not worth it?” Sho slowly persuaded.

“Maybe I am not worth it,” Nino started the game all over again, “I mean, why do you fuss about this anyway, manager san? I’m fine as it is, the agency thinks it won’t harm me, so.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? He’s making money out of it,” Sho continued, “the girl at the store said they pay the ‘photographer’ at least 1000 yen per photo. And you have no idea how many photos of you were at the store.”

“Yeah,” Nino still responded indifferently.

“There’s a lot, Nino. They probably got more money selling your photographs than you do from your latest single!” Sho started to lose his cool. He got a really bad feeling about this paparazzi and he wanted to catch that person. But he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it if Nino still acted indifferently every time the issue was mentioned.

“Sho chan,” Nino used his I’m-being-patient-here-you-have-to-stop-this-parade-right-now, “I don’t care. Okay. Let that person make more money than me as they please. I still can make music to make more money, but they won’t be able to take another cute photograph of me if I start wear disguise. See? It’s not really a big deal.”

“But,” Sho tried to argue.

“No buts, Sho chan, I’m so tired of you fussing over this. Let’s just call it a day! See you tomorrow,” Nino stood up, took his bag, and dashed out of the room.

Sho sighed. Nino got a point. It wasn’t really a big deal. He shrugged and followed Nino out of the changing room.

\---

Nino kept his promise to Sho. He went out of the house wearing a disguise that day, a simple hat and big sunglasses, plus a mask to cover the rest of his face. Just when he was out of his building, he saw him. The paparazzi. The man was holding a camera and casually leaned to the wall beside him. He checked his watch when Nino was looking, like he was actually waiting for something and that thing he waited had been late.

Nino squinted his eyes. There was something familiar from the paparazzi figure. He was so drawn in he kept moving closer to the paparazzi, already forgetting his promise to Sho.

“Masaki?” Nino called the paparazzi.

“Me? What? Who are you?” the man was surprised by being greeted so suddenly so he stuttered.

Nino pulled his mask down.

“Nino?!” the paparazzi jumped on his feet, “I... I can explain!”

Nino looked at him with a murderous gaze, “I don’t want to hear anything from you,” and walked away from him just like that. Leaving the man stunned on his feet.

\---

“He’s a WHAT?!” Sho asked disbelievingly.

“An ex. He’s my ex,” Nino answered reluctantly.

“But how?” Sho was bewildered by the fact. That was totally unexpected for him.

“I don’t know. Ask him, don’t ask me,” Nino replied curtly, “anyway, if you’re going out, buy me coffee will you?”

Sho wasn’t planning to go anywhere, but he understood what Nino meant. He wanted to be left alone. And so Sho did.

“Okay,” he gave a short reply before walking out of the room.

\---

Sho walked firmly to the front of the building. He had a resolution, and he wanted to fulfill it whatever it’ll take. He’s going to talk to that paparazzi-slash-ex of his artist and demand explanation of his actions.

Just as he had guessed, the man was standing outside the building, under the shade of a tree. Completely secured, but Sho was sure that that man was able to see everyone who got in and out of the building.

Sho approached the man confidently, putting his best professional face.

“Good morning,” he greeted the man.

The man stuttered, surprised that someone suddenly greeted him.

“My name is Sakurai Sho, I am an artist manager of this agency,” Sho stretched his arm out.

“I... My name is Aiba Masaki,” the man, Aiba Masaki, took Sho’s hand and shook it.

“Do you have some time? I think I need to talk with you,” Sho stated directly. He really didn’t want to waste any more time.

“A... About what?” Aiba asked, suddenly felt insecure.

“About Ninomiya san,” Sho said, and watched as Aiba’s face whitened in shock.

\---

Sho sat there baffled as he continued listening to Aiba’s explanation. That guy was Nino’s ex, he said, which was already confirmed by Nino even before they started the confirmation. According to Aiba, he left and disappeared from Nino’s life right when he started his career as a musician. Aiba said that he felt highly ashamed of the fact that Nino was struggling for his career while he was, at that time, unemployed.

Aiba told how, according to him, he had lived only by Nino’s income by that time, which was, if Sho was allowed to put a say, terribly small compared to Nino’s current income. Nino never complained on that, Aiba said, but that made him feel even more terrible. Nino worked for both of them and all Aiba could do was lazing around at home.

That was what made Aiba took his decision, totally not clever, Sho commented, to disappear from Nino’s life. Aiba thought that it would make everything easier since that would mean there’s one less burden on Nino’s shoulder.

Sho shook his head in disbelief as Aiba explained how one day he left Nino while he was still soundly asleep, exhausted from his work. Aiba left without any message and he even did as far as taking all things that were related to him in any ways with him. Leaving Nino with nothing but memories about him.

“The plan was to disappear for a while, until I find a proper job, then go back and take Nino to move in with me in a better new place,” Aiba said gloomily, “but here we are, three singles and two albums later. I managed to find a decent job, but I don’t know how to make it up to Nino.”

Aiba’s current job was nothing fancy, but it paid enough for him even if he lived together with Nino, without taking Nino’s income into account. His income was slightly higher than Nino, and his boss was a kind guy who would accept him despite his clumsiness. The sole reason why he had difficulties on finding a job before.

“That explains the over-bright camera flash-light,” Sho mumbled.

“Yes?” Aiba asked.

“Ah no, keep going,” Sho answered.

Although he was the one who told Aiba to keep going, Sho had to hold his hand up in between them to stop Aiba from talking when the story got more personal. That information had become useless for him and he was merely satisfying his own curiosity as the story unfold.

“Aiba san, I’m sorry, but, have you told Nino any of this?” he asked Aiba carefully.

“I haven’t” Aiba shook his head, “I never knew how to actually tell him about that despite missing him so bad.”

“Wait. So you’ve been following Nino all over the town but never, even once, tried to talk to him?” Sho asked confusedly.

“Yeah,” Aiba sighed, “I waited for the perfect moment to actually show up and talk to him but it didn’t come. I ended up taking photos of him randomly just to be able to see him every time I want,” he paused a bit, “actually I did meet him yesterday but he fled as soon as he saw me.”

Sho gulped his beer. He started to feel really guilty. Yes he was the one making up the story about this paparazzi selling Nino’s photos while in reality he didn’t, but he never thought that the reason of those photo-taking was that sentimental. And Nino running away upon seeing Aiba could probably because he believed in that story. Sho scratched his head furiously, he felt so mad at himself.

“You know what, Aiba san,” he began, “I think you should really tell Nino about all of this. As much as I’m glad hearing this from you, and I’m already assured that you wouldn’t harm him, this is a personal matter and you need to resolve this with him.”

Aiba nodded slowly. He felt hopeless in hearing Sho’s words. That was exactly what he had been trying fruitlessly for months. But then again, he hadn’t really tried these past few months. Honestly, he was afraid to actually try because he could imagine how it would be. The fact that Nino seemed like he was disgusted by Aiba on their accidental meeting yesterday didn’t make it any better.

“If you ask me,” Sho suddenly added, “Nino didn’t seem too happy to see you again. But I think it’s not because he hates you or that he’s angry... I think he’s disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Aiba asked confusedly. That was a new fact for him. He had beaten himself up so hard that he didn’t even realize that Nino would feel that way towards him.

“Yes. Disappointed. That’s why I think it’s better for you to come directly to him and just explain everything. Because perfect moment won’t exist until you create it yourself, Aiba san.”

\---

Another rainy night, another night Nino spent walking home alone. It was another bad day for him, and the rain just added more to his already bad mood. He had to do an interview for a variety show hosted by idols. They were kind people, he had to admit, yet he couldn’t help but being bitter over the fact that they made more money with less quality of music.

He kept walking slowly to his apartment building, didn’t really have it in him to rush even though he was already so tired. All he wanted by then was curling on his bed and hugging his pillow to sleep, pretending it was Masaki like what he had done for the past two years.

Masaki. He thought bitterly. That jerk is here. He had been around for who knows how long and he hadn’t even actually contacted him.

Nino had been refraining himself from calling Masaki’s number these two years. Not because Masaki had deleted his own contact from Nino’s phone, Nino knew the number by heart, but because if Masaki did as much as that, then he really didn’t want to be found. Or so Nino thought.

And to find out that Masaki was the paparazzi that Sho said had sold his photos on private time to public. Now that Nino knew that it was Masaki, he wanted to hunt that man down and kill him with his own hands.

Just how much more is that guy going to make my life miserable?

Nino was so spent when he reached his apartment building he didn’t even realize that someone was standing in front of his unit’s door. When he finally saw it, he stopped on his track and threw a piercing glare to the figure.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Nino balled his fist, trying to control himself so he wouldn’t explode right then and there.

“Nino,” Aiba came closer, his voice trembling.

“What do you want from me? Isn’t it enough that you sell my photos for all the people to have? Isn’t it enough to feed you? Now that you don’t have me as your source of money anymore?” Nino felt bad instantly after he finished his words. He didn’t mean that, but his exhaustion and Masaki’s reappearance wasn’t a good combination for him.

“I didn’t do that, Nino,” Masaki replied. He was only inches from Nino by then.

“Don’t. Come. Close-,” Nino stressed his words.

But Aiba was faster. Nino hadn’t even finished his words when Aiba pulled him in a hug.

“I’m sorry, Nino, for everything,” Aiba whispered to Nino while caressing his head lovingly.

All Nino wanted to do by then was struggling and fighting and pushing Masaki away from him but his body froze and refused to cooperate.

“I was a jerk. I was a coward. I left you when you needed me the most because I was ashamed of myself,” Aiba continued whispering.

Nino felt as if his whole body was being ripped apart by Masaki’s words and he wanted to scream but his throat was dry.

“I was too blinded by my own ego that I didn’t even see that you were the only source of my strength and I’m lost without you,” Aiba’s voice cracked a bit by then.

Nino wanted to swear that it wasn’t completely his doing that his tears were starting to fall, but in fact it was.

“I love you, Nino, and leaving you is the worst decision I’ve ever made in my life,” Aiba cried too when he finished his sentence.

Nino was outright sobbing by then. All the exhaustion, all the fatigue, all the horrible feeling were washed away just like that. He hugged Masaki tight, his Masaki, sobbing his heart out, pouring the weight of everything he had to endure the last two years. Everything he had to go through without his personal ball of sunshine.

When Nino’s sobs had calmed down, he whispered to Aiba, “I will never forgive you,” while still hugging him like a lifeline.

Aiba, who was taken aback by Nino’s statement, pulled himself apart from Nino.

“You won’t?” Aiba asked to confirm. Tears already pooling again in his eyes.

“I won’t,” Nino affirmed, and Aiba’s whole body trembled, he cried again without sound.

“But I will give you another chance,” Nino quickly added, “this time, you must not screw-”

Nino didn’t get to finish his sentence because Aiba already pulled him back to his embrace.

“I won’t. I won’t screw it up this time,” Aiba answered firmly between his sobs. His hand caressing Nino’s back.

Nino hugged back and smiled. The day had just ended way better than he had imagined.


End file.
